What is Christmas?
by Moon-Fox13
Summary: In which Bart doesn't know what Christmas is.


**What is Christmas?**

**AN: So I thought that Bart probably doesn't know what Christmas is what with being from an apocalyptic future and all. Speaking of apocalyptic, aren't you all glad we didn't die on the 21****st****?**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

"Why is there a tree in here?" Bart asked his grandmother as she was stringing rainbow lights on said evergreen tree.

"It's a Christmas tree, what else?" Was her reply. Despite it being Christmas Eve, she still had only just gotten around to putting up the tree. What with her job and one-month-old twin babies and the constant endangerment of her husband, nephew, and grandson. She tended to stress a lot.

"What's a Christmas tree?" The young speedster asked as his grandfather sped into the living room with a box full of decorative ornaments.

Both adults immediately stopped and looked at their future grandson as if he had sprouted horns and shot lasers from his eyes. They exchanged somewhat troubled glances to each other. How could he not know what a Christmas tree was? Does he even know what Christmas itself was?

"You don't know what a Christmas tree is?" The blonde speedster asked hesitantly, as if it were a sin not to know.

"I don't even know what a _Christmas_ is."

"Christmas is a holiday, a celebration, a birthday if you will. Do you not celebrate Christmas in the future? Is it some religious thing?" Iris asked.

"What do you mean birthday? Who's birthday? Why do we need to celebrate it? What does religion have to do with it?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Bart; don't ask so many questions at once. To Christians, Christmas is the birthday of the Messiah Jesus, though he most likely wasn't really born on December 25th but that's beside the point." The red-headed woman answered.

"It's also a holiday of giving and being kind to others and helping those less fortunate. But unfortunately, it's been commercialized a whole lot and most people only celebrate it for the gifts." Berry answered.

Bart continued staring at his grandparents with a blank look on his face, not understanding what it was they were explaining. He had never heard of Christmas and the short explanations he was given weren't enough to fully explain to the young speedster exactly what Christmas was. They had said 'birthday' and 'celebration', over the past several months that Bart had spent in this time he had gone to many birthdays and celebration but still couldn't comprehend the point in them. Being from an apocalyptic future tended to make you not understand normal things such as birthdays and holidays. Bart's family and the YJ team couldn't wrap their minds around how Bart just didn't get the point of celebrating certain events.

"Do people really not celebrate Christmas in the future?"

"No. I've never heard of it till now."

Barry and Iris exchanged anther worried glance at each other and then a timer in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, the cookies!" Iris said as she had forgotten they were in the oven.

"Cookies!" Bart said with a bright smile on his face. "I'll get them!" The young teen then sped out of the living room to the kitchen to fetch the festively decorated cookies.

"Barry, don't you think it's odd that he doesn't know about Christmas, and not just Christmas; he didn't know about Halloween or the 4th of July or Easter either. It's kind of troubling."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't understand why holidays wouldn't be celebrated in the future." A frightened look came over the blonde man, "Unless they're not allowed to be celebrated in the future."

"You mean like outlawed or something? I doubt the U.S. government would do that." Iris said skeptically.

"But what if the government is overthrown in the future. You remember how he didn't know about what was going on during the election.** (1) **He seemed to be, I don't know, _shocked_ that we could vote for our nation's leader."

"Yeah, I remember that. And he didn't understand the concept of a president, almost as if he had only known what it was like to have a dictator."

Both the adults' eyes widened at this realization but said nothing more as Bart came back into the living room with a try half filled with cookies.

"I thought I made more than that?" Iris asked while looking at the tray of Christmas cookies.

"Oh, uhh, well I got hungry…" Bart said with a sheepish grin on his face. "So tell me more about this 'Christmas'."

"Sure, so long as you tell us more about the future."

Short and somewhat pointless but hey, I tried.

Well, season 2 does take place in 2016 which will be an election year so, why not include it.

Merry belated Christmas


End file.
